


Bread

by nyapowers15



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bread, Bread porn, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, bread dildo, finger fuck, handjob, what even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyapowers15/pseuds/nyapowers15
Summary: Bread.





	Bread

Lance and Keith were neck and neck, Keith was pressing Lance to the kitchen wall while murmuring things into his ear. The things he was saying was everything but innocent. “Look at my naughty bread boy,” he whispered. “Look at how much my naughty bread boy wants to be stuffed full of my delicious cock.”

Lance whimpered, Keith’s palms were pressing harder into his shoulders, when finally Keith released him. Lance relaxed against the counter while watched Keith go to rummage through the fridge, pushing the milk aside. He finally pulled it out. 

Butter.

“I’m going to butter up my naughty bread boy.” Keith licked his lips as he unwrapped the butter, walking back over to smear it across Lance’s chest. The cold touch was strange to Lance, and he let out little moans every time the butter passed over his erect nipples. “Mm...” Keith moaned into his ear. “You’re so intoxicating.” 

“Wha-“ Lance began to shift uncomfortably after hearing that word leave Keith’s lips.

“I’m going to turn you into toast.” Keith breathed in Lance’s buttery goodness. 

Lance noticed how he was starting to get a boner, and Keith noticed too. Keith took no time away from palming at it through Lance’s jeans. Lance was gripping the counter, pleasure coursing through him. His arms were weak. His palms were sweaty. He anticipated, Keith’s bready. 

Keith took a bread knife from the cabinet below Lance’s legs, and Lance’s heart started to race. “Take off your clothes. We’re getting ready for the main event.” Keith warned, grabbing a loaf of whole wheat bread from his gigantic bread basket. “Whole wheat bread for my whole wheat love.” 

Lance took no time to take off his pants, since they were starting to hurt and feel tight around his dick. His shirt was already off, and now he was ass naked. Keith was only in his boxers, a noticeable hard on completing the mood.

He began to cut the bread into a cylinder like slice, about the width of his arm and the length of a thigh. 

“Now present your ass to me, my breadly love.” Keith ordered. Lance knew to take the order from Keith, because Keith was his only true love. He wanted to please Keith. He wanted to let Keith know that he was dedicated.

Keith put his bread carving down off to the side and took more butter, smearing his hand in it and lubing it up. Lance was on his hands and knees on the counter, and Keith could see that he was shaking. He held him still by putting his none slick hand on the base of his spine, and began to circle a buttered finger around Lance’s hole, making Lance let out a long groan. 

Lance was rocking back and forth on Keith’s finger, already loose from how turned on he was. So Keith put in the next finger, and this time it was tighter and hotter. He began to fuck Lance with those two fingers, spreading his hole open and prepping him for what was about to come next. Lance was a mess of whines and cries, and he began to stroke his own dick with his hand, but Keith smacked it away.

“Don’t disobey me, my love.” Keith growled, shoving a third finger in very roughly. Lance cried out, it burned so good.

Keith dragged his fingers out slowly, teasing Lance. He left a trail of butter hanging off of his finger tips, and he finally decided to was time. Lance was ready. 

Keith grabbed the one thing he knew to grab.

The bread.

Keith took the bread in his hand and began to push it into Lance’s hole, and Lance began to cry out Keith’s name. “Keith! Ah- Keith— please-“ his hungry buttery hole was beginning to swallow the breadstick, and Keith wanted to fuck him so bad. He wanted to just drop everything and pound Lance into the kitchen counter, but he held those urges back. 

The bread was finally almost all in, and Keith was amazed at how Lance was actually taking it all in one slide. He was wiggling and almost screaming, but he continued to be a good bread boy for Keith. “You’re almost there, darling.” Keith encouraged Lance. “You’re doing so good for me.” 

Lance whined when the entire thing was inside him, a visible bulge showed on his lower abdomen. He was dripping pre cum onto the counter, and was basically making a mess everywhere. Drool trailed from his blabbering mouth.

Keith pressed his face into Lance’s booty, licking on his entrance as a reward. “Mmm. You want to cum, don’t you?” 

Lance nodded his head frantically, and Keith wrapped his hand around Lance’s dick and started to frantically pump his shaft. That had Lance chanting. “Yes Keith! Yes- yes- please-“ He was on the verge of coming, and just as he was about to Keith put his finger over the tip, preventing him from actually coming. He ruined his orgasm. Lance arched his back and pleaded, but Keith only chuckled. 

“You have to earn that privilege, my loaf of bread.” Keith said sharply, taking his hand away from Lance’s dick. Lance was throbbing, it hurt so much.

Just then, Keith reached into Lance’s hole and took the breadstick in his fingers, slowly pulling it out. It was soaked, and Lance let out a long groan. 

Lance needed to cum. The bread was sliding right against the spot, he just couldn’t take it anymore. Keith could tell he was about to cum and quickly grabbed his dick, squeezing the base. Finally the entire breadstick was out, and Keith flipped Lance over, pulled his dick out of his boxers, and with no warning shoved himself into Lance, fucking him relentlessly. He was pounding Lance, the sound was echoing through the kitchen and Lance cried out. 

“Now you may come.” Keith granted. Within three seconds Lance was coming all over himself. Keith fucked him through his orgasm, grunting when he came as well.

He loved his whole wheat loaf of bread.


End file.
